


when the moon sets in grey

by kimaracretak



Series: the starlit cold morning where the dreams never last [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memories, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: On a rainy night, Goldberry and her former lover take a moment to reflect





	when the moon sets in grey

**Author's Note:**

> For the B2MEM 2018 Daily Prompt #1, "The wind began to blow steadily out of the West and pour the water of the distant seas on the dark heads of the hills in fine drenching rain"
> 
> Title from Gazpacho, 'The Dumb'

Goldberry watches the rain from deep under the river, tiny stubborn drops hardly making a dent in the surface of her waters before they are swallowed up and away, consumed and loved.

The rain tastes of the deep dark of faraway seas, when she opens her mouth for it. The rain sings of the lost and the drowned, when she opens her ears to it.

Goldberry floats suspended in her own private realm and adds each sensation to her collection with a frown.

The rains today do not sing of Nînazîr, and Goldberry grows more lonely with each stolen droplet.

 

**

 

Nînazîr watches the rain from under a small outcropping of rock while her horse grazes nearby. It is an awful damp rain, made so sharp by the western wind her small cover does naught.

Her bones ached from the strike of these fine cold needles, when she was human. A river would shelter her, when she was a lover.

Nînazîr shuts her eyes, but she does not need them to see the ring bright against her finger, nor to see Goldberry's face.

The winds no longer speak, and as her hair tangles round her neck Nînazîr thinks she remembers loneliness.


End file.
